Being Sick
by LaylaLovely2011
Summary: Denise is sick and feeling helpless.Frank is there to take care of her
1. Chapter 1

Denise was sitting on the bathroom floor of the Sherwood home for the sixth  
time that day, or perhaps it was the seventh, or the sixteenth, a lot no  
matter how you looked at it, and while she wracked her brain to come up with a  
reason why she couldn't figure it out. Once she'd finished emptying her  
stomach and flushed the contents away she used her arms to push herself off  
the floor only to discover she was far too weak to do anything more than stay  
right where she was and wait. She stretched out on the bathroom floor and lay  
her head on the bathmat hoping she wasn't coming down with anything more  
serious that a one day flu. She was a nurse, she took care of sick people, and  
hated being sick herself. Denise's head was spinning so she closed her eyes  
hoping to stop her world from spinning off of its axis. Before she knew it  
she'd fallen into a sleep so deep she didn't hear the phone ring, or the  
children playing outside the window, or even her husband's old truck  
announcing it's presence as it clanged into the driveway.

Frank got out of the car and went inside the house. It had been a fairly easy  
day on post so he decided to take Denise out to dinner. They hadn't been  
spending much time together lately between her working on the ambulance and  
his demands at the Fort. He noticed Denise's vehicle was parked outside  
their home so he was surprised when he was met with a still silence instead of  
his perky wife's kiss and smile.

His first though was that she was out with Claudia Joy or one of her other  
friends, but she was usually very good about telling him those things, so he  
called out to her as he removed his jacket and began slowly walking through  
their house looking for Denise's beautiful face. "Dee, baby are you  
here?"He called as he went to through kitchen. Finding nothing, he tried  
the bedroom, and again found only an empty room. Frank was about to go to the  
phone and call Denise when the shallow, gaspy breathing coming from the  
bathroom peaked his attention.

He turned and walked into the room. What he saw made his heart stop dead in  
his chest. Denise ,his precious wife, was laying on the bathroom floor looking  
as if she been run over by a Mac truck. He fell to his knees and took her into  
calling her name as he cradled her to his chest and demanded, "Denise, baby,  
wake up! Dee, wake up, baby!"

The feel of Frank's arm and the smooth sound of his voice penetrated through  
Denise's sleepiness. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly. When she met  
her husband's worried gaze she offered him her best smile, "Hey, Frank.  
I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." She tried to push against his  
chest and rise from the floor but his strong arms stopped her and held her  
still.

"Oh no you don't, baby doll. You aren't going anywhere until you tell  
me why are you laying on the bathroom floor. Are you ok?"He asked his voice  
laced with the concern in his eyes.

Denise gave him the best smile she could to reassure him and replied, "Yeah,  
honey. I'm fine. I'm just not feeling my best is all. Don't worry, I'm  
sure it's nothing." She leaned up and placed a firm kiss on his cheek the  
tried once again to get out of his embrace and off of the floor. She'd move  
an inch then reconsidered the idea when a wave of dizziness swept over her.  
She didn't want to frighten Frank anymore than she had already done so she  
stayed in his arms and let him cuddle her until the dizziness had passed and  
she was more sure of herself. Once she succeeded in rising, she tugged at  
Frank's hands and pulled him up with her.

"Are you hungry? I could make you some dinner if you want," she offered  
walking into the kitchen and beginning to gather pots and pans without waiting  
for his answer.

Frank followed her to the kitchen and when she saw she was still shaky at  
best, and not in any condition to be waiting on him of all people, he walked  
up behind her, slid his arms around her waist and caught her hands. He held  
her still and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek from behind,  
"Sweetheart, don't worry about cooking. I'm not hungry and by the looks  
of you the only thing you need to be doing is lying I bed. Now, hop to it  
soldier. Off to bed with you," he commanded in his best stern soldier voice  
then kissed her forehead lightly to let her know how concerned he was.

Denise laughed, then turned on her heel and gave Frank a mock salute. "Sir!  
Yes, sir!"She said standing on her tiptoes and kissing him gently. She  
walked past him towards the bedroom and giggled when he gave her a light tap  
on the butt.

She turned and smiled at him before continuing to the bedroom to lay down. The  
truth was she didn't feel like herself and was glad she was getting to rest.  
She was even happier that Frank was here with her, she always wanted him close  
to her when she felt anything other than happy and healthy. "I wonder what  
is wrong with me?"She thought just before snuggling with Frank's pillow  
and falling into a peaceful sleep.


	2. I Will Take Care Of You

**Frank was extra careful as he went about his evening routine to insure he didn't wake Denise. If she was sick she needed to rest and get well again. She had tried to assure him it was nothing, but he knew better. **

**She slept the entire evening including three phone calls and one visit from Roxy without stirring. When Frank went to their bedrom to prepare for bed, he couldn't help himself. Denise was lying o n their bed, face pale, but with her black hair splayed out across the pillow, she looked more beautiful than even in his eyes. He moved to her bedside, knelt down, and kissed her lightly.**

**Denise smiled as awoke to soft kisses being placed on her forehead and lips. She opened her eyes and weakly reached out for Frank when she saw him smiling down at her. She scooted over and Frank moved from the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.**

**"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" He asked trying to whisper in case she had a headache.**

**She looked at him and gave a small pout, "Not good at all. My head hurts, my throat is sore and I'm still nauseous,"she said trying to hold back tears. Denise hated to cry, mostly because it always upset Frank when she cried, but right now she hated feeling helpless and awful even more, but still she fought as hard as her tired body would allow. When Frank reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, he frowned, "You're feeling kind of warm, Baby. Can I get you anything?" The love in his voice was enough to push her control over the edge. She finally lost the battle and the tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.**

**Seeing Denise in tears Frank pulled her his arms and held her close to him. She buried her face in his chest and cried harder. The tighter Frank held on, the harder she cried. If hadn't felt so miserable she'd have enjoyed these sweet moments on intimacy with him and he crooned into her hear soothing words met to calm and headl."Shhh, Baby. It's okay,shh. Don't cry, honey. I'm here and I will take care of you. I promise,"he whispered comfortingly. He kissed her on the head and pulled her into his lap. Slow, he rocked her back and forth they way she'd done for Jeremy when he was little. Denise had always been the one to hold their son and she'd always been the one to soothe his pain. Inspite of himself, Frank was glad he was getting the chance to love and comfort Denise, he only wished she didn't have to feel so terrible. Soon he Frank felt her breathing even out when he looked down her eyes were closed in sleep. He hoped she would sleep well and be able to fight off whatever it was that ailed her by morning, he hated that she was feeling so sick. Still for now she was sleeping peacefully.**

**Frank sat with Denise in his arms for a little while longer, loving the feeling of having her nestled down into his arms, safe from the world, fast asleep. Finally he stood up with her still in his arms and pulled back the covers. Laying her down gently,he kissed her lightly on the head.**

**He went to the bathroom brushed his teeth then went back to the bedroom took off his work pants and climed into bed beside his wife. She immediately snuggled into his warmth and sighed contently in her slumber. Frank smiled softly to himself, loving the fact that his new position allowed him to be with Denise when she needed him. Frank stretched out and pulled Denise closer to him, wrapping her up and wishing his arms would be enough to keep anything from huritng her. He sighed and while he fully expected he'd lie awake all night so not to miss Denise's calling for him if she needed to, but before long, the long day he'd put in got the best of him and he too fell into a peaceful sleep**


	3. Scared

Frank was lying on his back with Denise curled into his side. Anytime he was home they would sleep this way, he couldn't get enough of having her in her arms, even if it did cost him some nights of solid sleep. Frank was a light sleeper; he had to be in order to remain safe in the field. Denise slept much deeper and constantly moved about in bed often keeping Frank awake or if not keeping him awake, waking him up.

Tonight was no exception. Denise was cuddled next to him moving this way and that, that was nothing out of the ordinary, but her incoherent mumblings were definitely alarming.

"No, Frank. Stay with me. Don't leave me," Denise mumbled with a look of sheer terror on her face. Frank sat up and gently began to try and console his obviously distraught wife.

"Dee, honey. Wake up! It's okay. Your fine and I'm right here. I'm right here beside you," Frank soothed but Denise continued to mumble and move about in the bed. Her movements went from intermittent jerking to violent thrashing and Frank was getting scared. He reached over and felt her forehead, not surprised to realize she was burning up with fever. "Of course," he thought. That was why she was having this nightmare; she had a terribly high fever. He'd tend that in a minute, first he had to wake her. He shook her gently a second time, then a third, before she finally bolted upright with a look of fear in her eyes.

Frank smiled at her, "Hey, Sweetie. It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here," he said placing his arm around her. "How do you feel?" he asked already half knowing the answer.

"Horrible," she answered, her voice weak. She dropped back down onto their bed and pulled the covers up to her neck shivering.

"I know, Baby," Frank offered in comfort. "You've got a really high fever. Can you tell me what else hurts?"

"My throat is burning and my body aches all over," she admitted quietly keeping her eyes closed. "Cold."

"Okay," Frank replied sliding away from her and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He walked quickly the kitchen to get some of the HALLS cough drops Denise had made him suck on the last time he had a cold then stopped by the bathroom to get a cup of water and two Tylenol. He sat beside her and administered the medication.

"Thanks," Denise whispered offering him a small smile that rapidly disappeared when she swallowed the pills. Her smile was replaced by a wince of pain as the pills went down her raw throat.

Instead of getting back into bed, Frank went back to the bathroom and filled the sink with cold water. He moistened a wash rag and rang it out just enough to avoid it dripping on the carpeting before carrying it back to Denise. He sat down beside her and placed the cloth on her forehead.

She felt the cold rag on her skin and immediately tried to escape by scooting away from it only to have it follow her. "I know this is cold, Baby, and I'm sorry but I have to get your fever down," Frank said continuing to wipe her burning skin with the ice cold cloth. Denise continued to whimper and shiver as he did that, but she'd stopped fighting him.

For the next half hour Frank continued to bathe Denise's forehead and finally he thought it had done the trick. She seemed to be sleeping more peacefully for the moment. He took the rag and put it in the hamper, only to discover in the short time it had taken to do that Denise had gotten much paler than he thought was humanly possible except for her cheeks which were as red as beets and was shaking again, even worse than she had been before. He sat beside her again and put his hand on her forehead. She was so much warmer than she was before he started the fever baths, it made him nervous. "Oh, Lord. Sweetie, hand on just a sec," Frank said not sure if she even heard him but wanted to tell her where he was going incase. She didn't need to be upset right now. He dashed to the bathroom and got the thermometer from their First Aid kit then brought it to Denise and slipped it under her tongue. He waited until it beeped. "103!" Denise told him once when Jeremy was sick babies often ran high fevers, but this was way too high for a grown woman.

Frank took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm obviously doing something wrong. We need to get you to the ER, baby," he told her scooping her and the blankets into his arms.

Denise was far too weak to argue and content to let Frank tend to her, so she let him pick her up and carry her from the house in his strong arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank made the short drive to the post hospital in record time though each minute of the drive seemed to take a lifetime. Thanks to his "Officer" status he was entitled to a priority parking spot and when he found one he quickly pulled into it and cut the engine.

Denise was lying in the back seat of the truck wrapped like a newborn baby in their bedding. She was laying limp across the seat and her breathing seemed to have become more labored that it had been earlier. She appeared to be asleep though he knew her well enough to know she wasn't. He gently picked her up and held her close to him for a moment before kicking the car door closed and hip checking it into place. Denise stirred at the loud noise and the sudden movement and opened her eyes hoping to see Frank. She wasn't disappointed. She tried to smile to reassure him but wasn't sure if she succeeded. She had though even her smile was weak and fleeting. Frank wasn't used to seeing that, Denise was one of the strongest people he knew and it broke his heart to see her like this. He wasn't sure what ailed her but he was certain he was going to do all he could to make her feel better.

Frank carried Denise inside and walked directly to the admissions desk. He moved ahead of the lines of people waiting for attention. The old cliché "rank has its privileges" had its place in the world. The girl seated behind the desk was clearly not Army, but likely a civilian volunteer from the post high school earning community service hours. She was involved in a telephone conversation Frank knew had nothing to do with work. He could have her job for this, and would if she didn't acknowledge him after his first try. He cleared his throat loudly and lucky for her the girl looked up immediately. She said a quick goodbye to the person on the other end of the line and hung up before giving her full attention to Frank and Denise.

"How can I help you, Sir?" She asked seeing Denise in his arms.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Frank Sherwood, this is my wife. She needs a doctor immediately. She's very sick," he said in a slightly panicked voice.

The girl logged on to the computer and entered the information Frank had provided. It didn't take her long to find Denise's file or to get them back to see a triage nurse

"What are her symptoms, Sir?" the nurse asked once they were taken back to speak to her. She had Denise's medical history pulled up on here screen and nothing seemed unusual except for the looks of a generally healthy woman lying still as death in her husband's arms.

Frank sighed. "She is running a fever of 103 and she has been complaining with her throat hurting and body aches. Earlier I found her in the bathroom, she'd been vomiting, but I don't know how often. She's burning up, she needs to see a doctor," Frank replied hoping he remembered all of the things she had said were hurting her earlier.

"Okay, have a seat in the green section over there and a doctor will be with you shortly," the triage nurse told Frank.

Frank sighed again, exasperated at all of the waiting. He walked over with Denise still in his arms and took a seat where instructed. She snuggled into his chest as far as she could to stay warm and moaned deeply from the pain shooting through her with each breath. "Shh, Sweetie it's okay. Just try and relax, I've got you," he soothed and kissed her forehead. While they waited he played with her hair and rubbed her arms to hopefully help her stay calm and stay asleep. She moved around a bit every so often, but eventually settled back down and continued to sleep.

A short while later they were finally called back to see a doctor. The gentleman that appeared in front of Frank was a regular on this shift and recognized him. "Frank, long time no see." Most everyone knew frank around here since Denise had worked her a few months back, but some were more pleasant than others. This doctor, Dr. Miller was very good and very nice.

"Hey , yeah I know it has been a while," Dr Miller looked down and saw Denise laying in Frank's arms and said, "Okay, let's get a look at her so I can see what has got a hold of her."

Frank placed Denise gently on the hospital bed but as soon as he broke the contact with her body she moaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Frank what's going on?" She asked quietly obviously not knowing where she was or what was happening to her. She sounded more than a little frightened to come awake in a strange bed when the last thing she remember was sleeping in her husband's familiar embrace.

Frank took the chair next to her bed and sat down. He took her hand in his and said "Everything is fine, Baby. You're at the hospital and Dr. Miller is just going to check you over and see what's making you feel so sick."

She seemed to relax with this explanation and let the doctor begin to do his job.

After a thoroughly examining Denise and considering her symptoms he concluded she most likely had pneumonia complicated by an intestinal virus of some kind. He'd have to do a chest X-ray and some blood work to confirm the diagnosis and the type of pneumonia, but regardless she would have to remain hospitalized for a few days until everything was under control. He told Frank that despite the outcome of the chest X-ray and blood panel, Denise was severely dehydrated and would need IV fluids to help her body replace what it had lost. Denise heard this and began to squirm and fuss tugging on Frank's arm.

"What Baby?" he asked gently holding her hand still. "Tell me."

"No, Frank don't let them do this. I'm already hurting enough. Please don't let them hurt me anymore," she pleaded her eyes filling with tears.

He hated seeing his wife this way; frightened, irrational, and hurting so much and knowing he couldn't do anything to ease her pain. In fact, if she intended to fight the IV, he'd likely have to cause her some pain in order to help her. He hoped not.

"Honey, it's okay. I will be right here with you the whole time, but you have to have the IV if you want to get better and stronger again," he said trying to get her to calm down and realize this was for the best. She was a nurse, she knew intellectually that she needed this treatment, but the fever and electrolyte imbalances were confusing her.

"Okay," she said almost inaudibly.

"Okay," Frank replied and nodded to who then went to get the things need for the IV. He came back shortly and set up everything to insert the IV. It wasn't often a doctor did that himself, but Denise was a special case. Frank took Denise's hand and kissed it and continued to hold it as the doctor inserted the needle into her soft skin.

She winced at the pinch but was fine in a second and dozed off quickly. "Okay, all set. A transport team will be coming in a little while to take her to X-ray," Dr. Miller said offering Frank a reassuring smile before excusing himself and going to tend other patients.

Frank waited until the transporters came and followed Denise to X-ray. While she was in the room being tested he went outside to call the Holdens to let them know what was going on with Denise.

After only 3 rings Michael picked up the phone, voice husky from sleep. "General Holden."

"Sir, it's Frank Sherwood," Frank said reverting to formality.

"What's happened, Frank? And unless it is military business, it's Michael when you're calling me before Reveille," Michael said sitting up and nudging Claudia Joy.

"Michael," Frank repeated. "Listen, Denise is in bad shape. We are at the hospital the doctor says she probably has pneumonia."

"Okay, Fran. Wow,stay calm. Claudia Joy and I will be there as soon as we can."

Frank let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and replied "Thank you, Sir…Michael."

Michael smiled at Frank's struggle with informality and assured him, "It's no problem. We will see you in a little bit. Hang in there."

"I will. See you all soon," Frank said and hung up the phone getting back inside the hospital in just enough time to be reunited with his wife for the walk back to her hospital room. It was going to be a long night, but as long as Denise needed him, there was no place he'd rather be than by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Michael and Claudia Joy made their way into the hospital to go see Denise and check on Frank. They walked up to the front desk and the young receptionist smiled

"How can I help you?"She asked cheerfully.

Claudia Joy smiled back while Michael kept a straight face. "We are here to see Denise Sherwood. Her husband called us about an hour ago. He's Lt. Colonel Frank Sherwood," Michael said in a stern but polite voice.

"Yes, sir. She is in room 208. Go right on up," the receptionist said then went back to looking at her computer.

Michael grabbed Claudia Joy's hand and walked toward the elevator, they got in and pressed 2. Claudia Joy sighed sadly and said, "I hope she is okay. She has been through so much and this doesn't help matters much."

Michael knew how much Denise meant to Claudia Joy and hoped when they got up there it wouldn't be as bad as what he pictured in his mind. They both got off the elevator as the doors opened and when they come up on the window of Denise's room what they saw broke their hearts.

Frank was sitting as close to his wife's bed as he can get holding her hand tightly and whispering what seem to be words of comfort into her ear. It was clear to anyone that passed the window the woman in the bed meant the world to the man in the chair.

"Come on, honey," Frank whispered holding her hands tightly in this and kissing her fingers lightly. "You can pull through this. I know you can. You are strong," he told her trying to give her a boost as if his willing her to get well would make her wake up and start feeling better. She just looked up at him and smiled but was really too weak and confused to do much of anything beside stare into her husband's eyes.

Michael and Claudia Joy gave Frank another few minutes and then walked into the room where Denise lay dosing in and out of sleep. She had one IV hooked up to her left arm and another IV draining medicine into her right hand. She saw them and smiled weakly. She tried to speak but found herself too weak and short of breath to form words. Claudia Joy knew it bothered Denise being so weak, and so she simply smiled and said, "It's okay, Denise. You just rest. We will have plenty of time to talk when you are feeling better. You just rest now honey."

Denise smiled and was soon in a safe and peaceful slumber.

Frank smiled down at his sleeping beauty; even sick as a dog she was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes.

Just then the doctor came back in to go over Denise's chest x-rays and blood test results.

"Can you two please excuse us? I need to speak to Colonel Sherwood alone for a moment," he asked politely but Frank spoke, "No, it's okay. They can stay, they are like family,"he smiled lightly at Michael and Claudia Joy.

Dr. Miller nodded, "All right then. The X-rays confirm my suspicion, Denise has pneumonia. It is mainly concentrated in the left lung, but there is substantial infection in both. Expect her shortness of breath to get worse before it gets better, we'll begin an aggressive course of antibiotics right away along with breathing treatments and an inhaled steroid to keep her lungs functioning."

"How serious is this, Doctor?" Frank asked. "I mean, do I need to be worried about losing my wife here or are you going to fix her?"

"I won't lie, Mrs. Sherwood is a very sick woman and her body is working tremendously hard to perform simple functions, mainly breathing, speaking... My biggest concern is that she hasn't begun to cough, which means that infection is being circulated through her lungs over and over again. Her blood tests are also a cause for concern, the strain she's contracted is bacterial in nature, which is good we can fight that a lot more effectively; however it appears she's attracted a viral strain of pneumonia as well, and that is complicating her condition further. She's a very sick woman and she'll be with us for at least the next four to five days for IV antibiotics and of course monitoring of her breathing. She's having a great deal of confusion right now mostly due to her fever and lack of sufficient oxygen so it's important someone is close by. I'm going to move her to the ICU, we have the bed and in her condition it doesn't hurt to be careful."

"The ICU?" Frank said more to make himself believe it than to clarify that he'd heard it. "Well, I can be with her right? I can stay with her up there."

"The rule is 15 minutes of each hour…" Dr. Miller began.

"No, no, no," Frank protested. "No, I'm staying with her until she walks out of this damned hospital so if I can't do that with her in the ICU she's staying where she is. She needs me, okay?"

As if to prove Frank correct, Denise began to stir and call out for Frank.


	6. Chapter 6

"Frank," she said in a hoarse voice. It was evident to everyone around her that Denise was struggling for air more with each breath she took.

Frank turned to look at her and could tell the thought of being alone scared her terribly. He made up his mind that instant; no matter what this doctor said he would not leave Denise alone to fight this battle. He hurried to her bedside, sat down, and took her hand into his listening to her pleas.

"Frank, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Please don't let them take me away from you. I need you," she begged though her voice had no power or strength. "I want to go home to our bed with you. Please."

He held her hands tighter and tried to calm her knowing exactly what she wanted to hear, "I want you to come home too, honey but you need to stay here where the doctors can help you."

Denise started to squirm and shook her head on the pillow. Frank dropped one of her hands and reached out to smooth her hair, "It's okay, baby. You need to stay here, but I'm not leaving you. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," he kissed her hand being mindful of the IV that was stuck into her delicate skin.

His words seemed to comfort her and she gave him a weak smile and settled down again.

The doctor spoke up as he listened to Frank constantly promise not to leave Denise's side. "Frank, now be rational," Dr. Miller said trying to reason with the headstrong officer and get him to see the only way Denise was going to get the 'round the clock supervision she needed was in ICU.

Frank stood his ground. There was no way was he leaving her in this shape while there was breath left in his body, at least not without calling the MPs and even then they'd have a fight on their hands.

"No! No way I am not leaving her!" Frank declared. "She is scared and confused and she needs me," he said sternly. "I haven't been there for her before but I am here now and she is not going through this alone. Are you understanding me?"

While he made it clear that he was not happy about it, Dr. Miller gave in and told Frank he could stay here with Denise, but he had to keep an eye on her and make sure to tell someone if she began to get worse.

Frank agreed to do so and the doctor left him alone with Denise and their friends.

Claudia Joy put a hand on Frank's shoulder after the doctor left.

"Frank, why don't you try and get some rest for a few hours? I can stay here with Denise until you get back. You look exhausted," she said trying to get him to realize he needed a break.

Frank just shook his head "No, thank you, Claudia Joy. That's very nice of you but I am not leaving here until she is able to walk out with me."

Claudia Joy looked to Michael for help. The last thing Denise needed was for Frank to get sick too. Michael spoke up with a more practical offer.

"Frank, I have an idea. Why don't you and I go to the cafeteria to get something to eat or some coffee? That way if Denise needs you, you can come back to her quickly," he suggested hoping he would succeed.

Once again Frank declined. "No thank you all. I really need to stay here in case she wakes up and needs me," he said being polite but firm.

Just then they heard coughing coming from Denise's hospital bed. Her entire body was shaking with each cough that escaped her lips, her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath to no avail. Frank was at her side like a shot and began rubbing her back in soothing circles hoping to ease the coughing. When it was clear it wasn't working, he changed his tactics.

"Denise, I'm here, baby. I'm here, so try and stay calm, sweetheart," Frank whispered before he reached down and helped her sit up. His field medical training had taught him to elevate a person with a breathing impairment, and that was exactly what Denise had now. Denise clung to him as the spasms ripped through her body, and before long Frank moved all the way onto her bed. He shifted to where she could lean against his chest and he could hold her from behind. Once he had her securely in his arms and her breathing was beginning to regulate, Frank reached over to the table beside her bed and got the water pitcher the nurse had brought in and held the cup to her lips. She took a few small sips and finally the coughing ceased and Denise was able to lean back into Frank's arms and the comfort she loved so much.

Michael and Claudia Joy looked at each other and smiled realizing that Frank was right, what Denise really needed was her husband's tender care. They quietly left the room to give the couple some time alone together.

Back in the room, Frank was sitting on the bed with Denise lying against his chest. He silently played with her hair and kissed her head every once in a while as he talked softly about nothing at all. He remembered other times when Denise had been ill, she had always said the sound of his voice made her feel safe. If there wasn't anything else he could do for her now, at least he could hold her close and make her feel safe.

Aside from the soft tones of Frank's voice everything was silent until Denise moaned softly and shifted in Frank's arms. "My chest hurts," she told him and continued to wiggle and seek relief.

Frank continued to stroke her hair and said "I know sweetheart. It's from coughing and all the infection in your lungs. Do you want another sip of water?"

She shook her head and replied, "No, thanks. I just wish my chest would ease off. It's hard to breathe," she said miserably.

"I know, honey. I wish there was something I could do to take this all away and make you feel better. I hate seeing my girl sick and in pain when there's nothing I can do about it." He squeezed her a little bit and dropped a kiss on her head. "Why don't you try and get some sleep and I will be right here when you wake up."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Okay, but let's both lay down. You should try and get some sleep too. You look exhausted."

Frank didn't reply with words but scooted down into a position that was half lying and half sitting up so he would be able to try and sleep and support Denise's back at the same time. He knew he wouldn't sleep, but if she wanted him to try, he would at least go through the motions. Denise smiled and lay against him with her head against his chest. Frank kissed her cheek once more and much to his surprise they both fell into a peaceful sleep within minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been almost a week since Denise had been admitted to the hospital and even though she was still pretty sick, she was getting stronger every day. Her friends had come to visit her daily to help lift her spirits, but as much as Denise loved having them around her, the only one she truly wanted or needed, was Frank. Still, even though her husband had been at her side nonstop since her admittance, she wanted nothing more than to be released from the hospital. She was getting tired of lying in the hospital bed while Frank slept cramped in a hospital chair. She wanted to be in her own bed with her husband lying beside her, their arms around each other, that was all she worked toward now. She knew Frank had to be exhausted, when he'd said he wasn't leaving the hospital until she was with him he meant it. No matter what anyone said or did, he absolutely refused to be more than a few feet from Denise at any given time.

It was probably the sweetest gift she'd received since she'd been at the hospital and she had received a ton of presents. There were so many vases of flowers and balloons that she'd run out of places to put them. Her favorite by far was a big white teddy bear holding a heart bearing the words "I LOVE YOU" with balloons tired around its wrist declared she was to "Get Well Soon", and nestled in-between the bear's arms was a vase containing a dozen red roses she had received from Frank. Every time she looked at it she couldn't help but smile. She was sitting in up in bed watching TV when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said, just as Roxy and Pamela poked their heads in and smiled.

"Hey girl," Roxy said giving her a hug. Pamela followed suit and presented Denise with yet another set of Get Well cards from Katie, Lucas, TJ, and Finn. Denise accepted the gifts fondly the watched Pamela's gaze shift to the right side of her bed to where Frank was "keeping watch" over the herd of sheep he was counting in his dreams.

"Poor Frank," Pamela laughed lightly in sympathy. "He is completely exhausted."

Denise looked at her sleeping husband and laughed along with her friends. "It is so sweet, it really is. If I even move he bolts up like a bullet. Watch." Denise shifted in the bed a little bit away from where Frank was sitting. He had his hand on her leg so she'd be able to wake him if she needed something. She hadn't moved her leg a fraction of an inch before Frank jolted awake sitting straight as an arrow in the bedside chair. His face was the perfect mix of shock and bewilderment which made Denise love him even more.

When he noticed Denise was sitting up instead of lying back like she was before he dozed off he immediately grew concerned. "Are you okay, Dee?" he asked. He still hadn't noticed the other women in the room.

Denise smiled at her friends, "Yes, hon. I am fine I was just telling Pamela and Roxy how jumpy you get every time I try to put a hair in place," she explained.

Frank blushed slightly finally noticing they weren't alone. "Oh hello, ladies," he said in greeting before shifting his thoughts back to Denise. "Yes, honey I am a little hyperaware right now but it's only because I want to make sure you are okay and that you get well. I hate seeing you like this, baby."

Denise smiled sweetly at him "Well that's very sweet,, honey but you are completely wiped out. You need to go home and rest. You have been her for almost a week straight."

He had heard this speech a million times this week but his mind was made up, he wasn't leaving that hospital until Denise was able to walk out with him.

"No, Denise I am not leaving you. I almost lost you once and I refuse to let that happen again" he said forcefully forgetting there were others in the room.

Denise reached out and took Frank's hand into her. "I'm feeling okay for right now. Pamela and Roxy are here, they won't let anything happen to me. The best thing you can do to take care of me is to take care of my husband. You're worrying me, Frank, you look terrible, please go home for two hours, one hour, and get some rest in a real bed."

Frank is still uneasy about leaving her but he knows she isn't giving up on this so he agrees "Okay, you win for now but I will be back here in one hour, and if you need me do not hesitate to call me and I mean it," he said.

Frank left the hospital and drove home. As he pulled his old truck into the driveway, he saw his son Jeremy sitting on the porch looking anxious. He got out and walked up the driveway "Jeremy, what are you doing here?" he asked walking up the step where Jeremy stood.

"I am home for the week remember?" Jeremy replied. "So is mom working a double shift again?" he asked and noticed Frank looked like he had been up for days. Frank stood quietly not knowing whether or not to tell him because he knew Denise didn't really want him to know, she didn't want to add her son's worry to her husband's.

"Dad, with respect, you looked better after five days under fire in a war zone than you do right now," Jeremy observed. "Are you sick?"

Frank smiled at his son's bluntness and said, "No son I am not sick." Again he paused but decided to just get it over with and tell Jeremy the truth. "Jeremy, there is something I have to tell you......You mother is in the hospital."

"She works in the hospital, Dad," Jeremy replied, his face the classic teenage "duh" expression Frank had despised when he was in high school.

"No, son, that's not what I meant. She is in the hospital as a patient," Frank told him. Jeremy immediately became worried "What do you mean as a patient? What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay? Why didn't someone call me?" he asked now pacing the front porch.

"Let's go inside and sit and talk about this," Frank suggested. "I promised your mom I'd leave for an hour so let's get you something to eat okay?"

"Okay, fine, but I want an explanation to why I wasn't called as soon as she was hospitalized," he said walking into the house getting agitated at the fact his father wasn't telling him what was wrong with his mother.

"Okay, son. Listen, your mother developed pneumonia and had to be taken to the hospital. She got very sick very fast. I left for work and she was fine, I came home and she was clearly sick, only a few hours later she was burning up with fever so I took her to the hospital myself." he said and seeing Jeremy's face he continued. "She is doing much better, she has been getting fluids and meds through an IV, the reason we didn't call you is your mother didn't want you to worry about her."

"Well, I'm worried about her, Dad. You wouldn't sit by her side like that for pneumonia, what's really going on?" Jeremy pressed.

"Son, that's all it is I promise. She is still very weak and I didn't want her to be alone," Frank replied trying to calm his son.

"Okay, I guess I believe you. Well, anyway I am going back to the hospital with you," he declared.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jeremy," Frank said as he assembled a peanut butter sandwich. It was the only food in their house that was safe to eat; most of the other stuff was past the expiration date.

"No, dad I am going to the hospital. I want to see mom," Jeremy said getting angry that his dad didn't want him to see his mother when she was obviously sick and weak.

"Jeremy, stand down and listen to me," Frank said with a tone that was part officer, part father, but definitely more officer. "She's been through a lot. This thing attacked her without...any...warning..." Frank's voice was starting catch as he remembered the days of sitting beside Denise's bed listening to her breath crackle in her chest when she tried to move air in or out. He remembered the little moans of pain when she exhaled and the wheezing whistling sounds that came through her lip when she inhaled. It was hard for him to relive those memories.

"Okay, dad. This isn't like you; if you're this upset it must be bad. Please I have to see her," he pleaded trying to reason with his dad. The truth was he was scared to death of seeing his mom but he needed to see that she was okay.

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat and sat down beside his son. "I thought we might lose her, Son. I really thought that we might lose her," Frank confessed. "And aside from her fear that you wouldn't be focused out there in the field was me, I...I didn't want you to remember her like that."

When Jeremy heard this he became really worried "Okay, Dad listen. She isn't going anywhere. Mom is strong and she wouldn't leave us without fighting," he looked at Frank and continued. "But, Dad I want to see her, she is sick and I want to help," he said also becoming emotional.

Frank embraced his son and patted his back firmly. "You've hurt her, Son. You know that? And I'm not talking about the marks you put on the outside. She...relived some of those moments when her fevers were high. I didn't realize how badly she was hurt until then, by both of us."

"Dad I didn't realize I hurt her so bad. I'm sorry I never meant to hurt either of you. I would never intentionally hurt you or her again. I promise," he said tears now streaming down his face freely. Frank knew he was sorry for what he had done and still regretted it to this day.

"I wouldn't either, but I did. I hurt you and I hurt her, you didn't need a drill master, you needed a father," Frank sighed. "She knew it and I never let her say it. You ready to go see her, she'll be glad to see you even though she didn't want you to worry, she asked about you a couple times in her sleep. I think it'll make her smile," Frank sighed. "Go get changed, we'll leave in 20 minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

Frank and Jeremy arrived at Mercer an hour after Frank left to the minute. Denise was dozing off to the droning sound of the hospital television. Roxy and Pamela left only about 5 minutes before and the talking and laughing had worn Denise to the bone.

The men walked in quietly not wanted to wake Denise, just as they walked in Jeremy stood there a little shocked he had never seen his mom look so weak, they walked on in and Denise stirred and slowly opened her eyes again, when she seen Jeremy she turned to look at frank "Hey you two, Jeremy what are you doing here?"She asked

"I had a week coming. When Dad told me you were sick I wanted to see you," Jeremy replied not coming close to the bed at all. "How you feeling?"

She smiled at her son "I am fine Jeremy, feeling much better so you don't have to worry about me, now come over here and give me a hug," she said

"I don't want to hurt you," Jeremy said fearful that in his relief he might squeeze her too hard. The look of anger on his father's face wasn't helping ease his nerves.

"Honey you aren't going to hurt me, now get you skinny buns over here and give your mother a hug," she said joking around with him trying to calm his nerves knowing he was afraid he was going to hurt her.

Jeremy finally did as Denise asked and put his arms around his mother. "I would have been here for you, Mom," Jeremy told her. "I would have been."

She looked over her sons shoulder at frank and gave him a tearful smile "I know baby but I didn't want to upset or worry you, because I knew I was going to be fine," she said hugging him tightly not wanting to let him go, she had missed him terribly

"What I want to know Dee is where Pamela and Roxy are? I was clear I didn't want you to be alone," Frank said clearly unhappy she was alone for even a minute.

"Frank relax, they only left a few minutes ago, and I told them to cause i wanted to be alone for a few minutes and besides I knew you would be coming back," she replied trying to defend her reasoning.

"God, Dee, I can't leave you alone for two minutes," Frank said clearly upset.

"Frank, calm down, I 'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted to be alone for a little bit I I'm sorry," she said on the verge of tears.

"I didn't want you to be alone! You aren't supposed to be alone," Frank argued, his fatigue pushing his temper up and out. "My, God Denise!"

"Frank I said I was sorry. I was tired and I wasn't thinking, please, don't be upset" she said tears streaming down her face.

"Exactly! You are tired and you aren't thinking straight, that's the point!" Frank said still clearly frustrated, but stopped in his tracks when Denise's tears turned to sobs and her sobs quickly turned to wheezes and coughs.

"Oh god Dee! I am so sorry baby. Don't cry. I'm not mad, I am just worried about you," he said walking over to her trying to get her to calm down, this didn't help, she pushed him away from her and continued to cough and wheeze.

Jeremy looked at his father in fear, "Dad, do something? Mom, let him help you!" Jeremy begged.

Denise continued to cough and wheeze all the while continuing to sob, Frank noticed her heart rate going up and he knew he had to do something quick before it was too late and a storm of medical personnel forced him from his beloved wife. But when he came toward her again she continued to fight him.

"Dad, I'm getting help," Jeremy declared and went to step outside about the same time that Denise's condition began to stabilize and she let her husband help her calm her breathing.

Frank helped her sit up and began to coach her through breathing "Okay, Dee that's it. Just breath in and out, it's ok I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry," he kissed her head and hugged her close and before too long her breathing was back to normal and her heart rate slowed back to normal

Jeremy was grateful his mother was beginning to do better; he sat next to her and held her free hand, "You're doing good, Mom."

Denise shifted closer to Frank and whispered, "Can you do what you did my first night?"

"Sure, Sweetheart, what do you want me to do?" he asked forgetting what she was talking about, truth be told he was so tired that night he didn't even remember doing anything

"Sit behind me, so I can lean on you, and you can sleep with me," Denise reminded him. "Jeremy can take the chair. We can spend...the night...together..." Denise said trailing off and falling asleep the moment Frank took his place on the bed.

Frank held her tight while Jeremy took his seat in the chair and looked over at his dad ad asked, "Dad why were you so afraid of leaving mom alone then you came in and yelled at her for wanting to spend some time by herself?"

"I wasn't yelling at her Jeremy," Frank sighed keeping his voice even so it wouldn't wake Denise.

"Dad, you made her cry," Jeremy reminded him "I have never seen mom look so upset...so afraid," he said waiting for his dad to become defensive

"I find that a little hard to believe Jeremy," Frank said stifling a laugh

"Why is that?" he asked trying to keep his temper, which he'd inherited from his father in check even though he knew where Frank was going with this.

"She didn't look afraid when you were hurting her?" Frank asked raising his eyebrow at his son. "If not afraid, what was it?"

Jeremy let out an angry sigh "You just had to bring that up didn't you? Yes, Dad, I hurt her and I regret it every day but I can't take it back ,and no matter what I do you throw that up in my face," he said, his voice rising with every word.

"I knew before you hurt her, but the days I sat here while she was sick, she relived it, Jeremy, you have no idea what those moments did to her, do you?" Frank asked. "I am so proud that you had the courage to confess what you'd done, but after being with her, listening to her crying over it, when there was nothing I could do then and nothing I can do now, it opened that up for me again, Jeremy."

"Dad I know I hurt her and I am sorry she has to relive that, I never wanted any of this to happen nor did I mean for that to go as far as it did but it seems like every time I come round all you want to talk about is how I hurt her," he said still feeling a little angry that his father kept throwing up the past in his face.

"I'm sorry for that, and I thought I was over it, but I'm not. I trusted you to protect her, Jeremy." Frank sighed. "And you..."

Just as frank was about to continue Denise began to move around and mumble something in her sleep "Jeremy please stop, please don't do this again," she begged.

Jeremy stopped in his tracks and stared at his mother. "Why? Why?" she moaned. "Frank..."

"Yeah Dee, I'm right here, Honey. You are okay, everything's fine, nobody is going to hurt you," he soothed her, rubbing her shoulders. "Go back to sleep sweetheart. I'm right here," he said trying to get her back to sleep. All while Jeremy sat there with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"No, my fault...No..." she fussed. "Jeremy, baby..."

"Mom, wake up, it's okay your fine. Please open your eyes mom," Jeremy begged getting up from his chair going over and shaking his mother lightly to get her to open her eyes

Denise settled back down instead and leaned against Frank's chest. Frank looked at his son with tears running down his cheeks. "You see?"

"Oh my god Dad, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt mom, I love her more than anything and I wish there was something I could do to take all the pain back," he said holding back tears as best he could, fighting with the lump in his throat

"I know you do, son," Frank sighed. "Fact is I'm angrier at myself than at you. I should have seen it."

"No dad, you shouldn't be angry with you, you didn't do anything and there was no way for you to know, she didn't tell you and I was too scared up until you came home after the bombing," he said finally sitting back down in his seat beside his mother .

"Do you forgive me, Jeremy? For not being there?" Frank asked rocking Denise in his arms.

"Of course I do dad, you had a job to do, an obligation to the army, me and mom both new that but we knew you loved us so we didn't mind it," he said

"I want to let this go," Frank sighed. "I do. I'm sorry I keep bringing it up, Jeremy. I am.'

"Is okay dad I know what I did was wrong and i need to fix the damage that I have done to mom," he said putting a hand on his mothers arm

"She loves you so much, Jeremy," Frank confessed. "And so do I." He yawned as he made this admission.

"Dad, you look exhausted, let's get some sleep," Jeremy said getting as comfortable as possible in the chair beside his mother's hospital bed

Frank didn't have a chance to respond, he'd already gone off to dreamland.


	9. Chapter 9

With Frank and Jeremy's tender care, Denise continued to recover, and before she realized it, she was finally able to go home. Jeremy had to leave to return to the field the day before her release, but having her son and her husband so close was the best medicine Denise could have received. So two weeks to the day from when her symptoms first began, Denise and Frank left the hospital hand in hand.

"I am so glad to be out of that place," she said looking over at him. He smiled and put his arm around her.

"Me too," Frank agreed and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "But you know this doesn't mean you can go right back to your old routine, you need to rest and get your strength back.

She sighed "yea I know, but after a day or two I have to do something or I will go stir crazy" she said laughing.

"Good to hear that sound again," Frank said. "Now wait here, I'll bring the car to you."

Denise opened her mouth to protest but frank had already disappeared to go find the car. Minutes later he pulled up to the entrance of the hospital and got out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Frank, part of rebuilding strength is doing little things for myself," Denise told him. "I was a nurse, remember. If you keep me from doing things, I could end up sicker than I was before."

"I know, but I just want you to rest so you can get stronger" he said helping her in, he kissed her hand once more then shut the door. He climbed in the driver seat and started home

"When we get home I want you to go straight to bed, you hear me, Colonel Sherwood?" Denise asked as they made the short trip from the hospital to the house. "The bags under your eyes have bags."

"No, first you have to take medicine then maybe we can both catch some shut eye, because I know you didn't sleep much in that hospital bed, those things are rough," he said.

" I did pretty well in my husband's arm...Looks like we have company," Denise announce as Frank pulled into the driveway and a huge sign bearing the words "Welcome Home Denise" came into view. They could clearly see Claudia Joy and Roland's cars but Denise was sure then entire tribe was in the house.

"Oh lord, well doesn't look like we will be getting much sleep," he said with a hit of anger in his voice

"Frank, you be nice. I mean it. They mean well and I expect you to act like the man I married or tonight you can go back to the hospital and get reacquainted with the chair. Do you understand me?"

"They know that too," Denise assured him. "I bet there's enough supper in there for week, the house is spotless, and they've even done the laundry. Hot bath with my husband says I'm right."

"You're on," he said smiling at her. He got out of the car and walked over to help her out of the passenger side, and then together they made their way inside to meet their friends.

Denise was right; every member of the tribe had done something. Roland had even supervised a project with TJ, Finn, Lucas, Katie and Sarah Elizabeth; they'd all trace their hands in a heart shape on construction paper around a picture of Denise and Frank. When Finn showed off their handiwork the other three children hugged Denise, but Finn attached himself to Frank's leg and held tight.

Frank smiled at the boy clinging to his leg, he bent down and picked him up, and then without warning he put him up in the air spinning him around. Finn laughed kicking his legs.

"You like that, huh?" Frank asked the youngest LeBlanc. "You going to be a paratrooper like you Daddy when you get big?"

"Yeah!" Finn squealed in delight.

"Well you better get some practice on you then," Frank laughed. "Want to get down fast or slow?" Frank let Finn down towards the floor quickly then pulled him up at the last minute, "Fast?" he asked again. "Or slow?" This time he lowered the boy at a speed that a turtle would envy before holding him on his hip waiting for the child to make his choice. Denise watched her husband playing with Finn and felt a tear drop down her cheek.

Everyone watched the interaction between the child and Frank, getting smiles on their faces, no wonder Jeremy was so close to Frank now that they solved their differences.

Finn must have chosen fast because in a mere second the boy was on the floor running towards Roxy. She mussed his hair and smiled at Frank. "You're lucky he didn't throw up on you, that's what he did when Trevor tried that."

"Guess he wasn't' doing it right then," Frank replied gruffly. "Excuse me, Ma'am." Frank moved past Roxy and went directly to Denise who was pouring a drink for Claudia Joy.

Denise heard they way he has spoke to Roxy and immediately pulled him over "Frank, I told you to be nice. She has been nothing but sweet and helpful to me AND you since I've been sick," she said to him quietly but forcefully.

"Except when she left you alone when I asked her not to," Frank replied in Denise's ear. "Go sit down, I've got this."

"Okay, Frank. I asked them to leave, so if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me, not her, this isn't her fault," she said a little louder this time.

Roland could hear the sounds of marital stress a mile away, he was after all, a trained therapist. He moved closer to Denise and Frank. "I have to run to the car for a minute and Sarah Elizabeth has been fussing, she might be getting a cold. I don't want to dress her just to undress her again a minute later now that she's almost asleep. Would one of you mind?" It was a dumb excuse but it would do.

"Sure Roland," Frank replied wanting to do anything to get away from this situation. He took the sleepy baby from Roland and held her against his chest. He walked to the sofa and held he on this lap patting her small back lightly. Denise stayed where she was and just looked at Frank, he was so good with kids she just wish he wasn't so harsh with her friends at times.

Roxy made her way over to Denise, "He didn't have to play with Finn if he didn't want to," Roxy told her friend. "I know he's tired but he has some bug up his butt."

"I'm really sorry Roxy. I can't believe he is acting like this," she apologized. "He loves kids. He is just stressed and tired. I really am sorry. I am going to talk to him," she said she said making her way over to Frank. "Frank, can I talk to you?" she said quietly.

"Baby's sleeping, Dee," Frank replied still patting the baby's back. "I should probably put her down though, we'll put her in the middle of our bed. Come on."

She followed him to their room Frank placed the baby on the bed and turned to his wife. "You are so good with those boys and Sarah Elizabeth. Why can't you be like that with everyone?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked building a tiny fort of pillows around Sarah Elizabeth so she couldn't roll off the bed and get hurt.

"You were really harsh with Roxy out there. She didn't do anything to you," Denise said more than a little agitated.

"She and Mrs. Moran left you alone in that hospital room. Anything could have happened to you, look what happened only a little while later, you couldn't catch your breath, your heart started pounding..." Frank said all of this in a hushed tone to keep the baby asleep.

"Yeah, because you upset me," Denise reminded him.

"I upset you? I did nothing but sit at your side for two weeks straight," Frank reminded her. "And I didn't want to be anywhere but where you were. God, Denise, you are my life, you and the boy. Without you, I'm nothing. Do you get that? Does that make sense to you?"

"Frank, I know you did and I am grateful for that but the second I am left alone for literally less than five minutes you freaked out, and they didn't deserve that," she told him.

"You really don't understand," Frank said sadly his voice choking up as he looked at the innocent sleeping baby.

"No Frank. I don't. You stayed by my side for two week and you needed rest so i sent you home, and those girls sat with me but I wanted to be alone for a bit cause I knew you were coming back, and I was trying to rest like you asked me to," she said holding back her tears.

"Do you have any idea what seeing you like that did to me?" Frank asked. "Do you? And I'm asking you to understand this and apparently you think this is just about the damned hospital, it is so much more than that. What if it were me? Huh? Would you have even bothered to take off of work?"

Frank you know I would have been right there by your side, why are you acting like this?" She asked him.

"I told you what you mean to me, Denise and you ignored it. I've done that our entire marriage, I've loved you from day one and I've never turned my back on you, not ever. Everything I did was for you, everything. My chest aches, Dee, it actually aches," Frank sighed and sat down on the bed focusing on the baby.

"Frank, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I know you were just trying to help, you always put me first "she said coming over to him and putting her head on his shoulder from behind "I love you," she said softly.

Frank moved away from her, "No, you don't get to do this. You can't just tell me you love me, Denise. You've got to show me. That's what I was doing, I was so afraid, I yelled at you, I made you cry, I admit that, but you've made me cry too, Denise..."

"Honey, I am so sorry. I know I haven't been the best wife in the world but I do love you, don't ever forget that," Denise told him honestly.

Frank took a deep breath, "I haven't been the best husband either, and I'm sorry I'm not pleasant to your friends. I guess I blame them, especially Roxy for almost losing you, when she came into your life, you started changing and I was scared one day I wouldn't be enough."

"Frank you will always be enough. I love you more than life itself," she told him trying to make him feel better.

"You've been the best husband I could have asked for," Denise whispered burrowing next to Frank. "I don't deserve you."

Denise did it again; her arms and her words melted Frank's heart. "Yeah, you do," he laughed. "Isn't that the most precious thing in the world?"

"Yeah it is. She looks so much like Roland it isn't even funny," Denise said smiling down at the sleeping tot. "Almost makes me wish…"

"Wish what, Baby?" Frank asked.

"That we could…" Denise sighed.

"We could what, Baby?" Frank asked confused.

"That we could have a baby," Denise finally said. "You are in a place now where you'd be able to experience it's hold life, everything."

Frank stood frozen. Had she really just said that? "Are you serious?"he asked fairly shocked.

"Serious that I wish we could, yeah," Denise replied.

"Oh wow Denise, this is unexpected," he said. "I mean don't get me wrong I would love to but," he said trailing off.

"Really?" Denise asked eyes shining.

"Dee, don't get upset, but I think maybe...it's not the right time," he told her and waited for her to reply.

"I won't get upset," Denise assured him. "You're right, definitely not the right time. We're both too old anyway."

"It's not that but baby, we just raised Jeremy," he told her. "Let's just enjoy being with each other for a while, how does that sound?" he asked her.

"Fine, but were both in our forties, it was just a wish, not a desire," Denise assured him stifling a yawn. "Why don't you keep an eye on the baby while I ask the others to leave. I'm tired."

Denise went to the living room and thanked everyone making sure to spend extra time talking to Roxy and explaining Frank's faux pas. Roland went to collect his daughter and thank Frank for tending to her while he helped fix their garbage disposal. Denise returned to their room and leaned into her husband's arms, "I'll go run the bath. You own me a soak with my handsome husband."

"Okay, I will wait up here for you, hurry back," he said holding back a yawn.

Frank stretched out on the bed while Denise prepared their water. She slipped into one of his old tee shirts and went to call him only when she saw him she knew their evening had taken another turn.

"Oh God love him, he really is exhausted," she sighed then climbed onto their bed and laid down with him snuggled up to him and she to fell into a peaceful slumber thinking how perfect this was. She was happy. She was home in her own bed with her husband; life didn't get better than that.


End file.
